


Why did I write this

by KingWholesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Dying inside, F/F, F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Nagihoe, Robot Sex, this may be a call for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingWholesome/pseuds/KingWholesome
Summary: I was bored and this is also for a friend
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyouko, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, K1-B0/Komaeda Nagito, Tanaka Gundham/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Why did I write this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bigdaddyjotaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdaddyjotaro/gifts).



It was a gay day on the island. Junko and kirigiri where hanging out with there son, makoto and hajime where drinking orange juice and noodle water. Gundham and five where waiting for Kiibo and Nagito to show up to the picnic.

But little did they know they had other plans. You see after getting married and getting a pp they are super horny all the time. So Nagito was sucking him off until Kiibo started to finger him then they had the sexs. While Shuichi was not having it so he went in there and dragged Nagito out so they could get married as he wanted. But Kiibo wasn’t having that so he had a fight with Shuichi and it was EPIC. Until kiri yelled at Shuichi and junko grounded him.

Then Five cried cuz even tho he was emo he likes likes kiibo a lot. And Gundham was just sitting there and died and then Shuichi died. So Junko and kiri died but the robot and insane guy just went back to the fucking. until Nagito died and kiibo cried and five got his mans untill, Nagitos ghost slapped five and made out with Kiibo. Gundham is just watching this go down. While makoto walked over and was like LOL while hajime was like LMAO. 

Then Gundham and five made out and they had a huge fuck party even junko and kiri joined. So did makoto and hajime BUT then monokuma came over and said “ hay baby I heard you liked robots” to Nagito kiibo shot him. While Nagito was like “ I do”. Then Shuichi cried cuz he had no one lol he use to have Nagito until Nagito found out kiibo was the ultimate robot hope or something anyways....

The End.


End file.
